A sealant is an adhesive which is configured for bonding two glasses of a liquid crystal cell, and sealing the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal cell, and also preventing the external pollutant from entering.
The existing sealant generally comprises Acrylic, a resin, inorganic silicon particles and a photoinitiator. In the process of manufacturing a liquid crystal cell, because of the impact of liquid crystal on the sealant during assembling the cell, liquid crystal tends to puncture the sealant, which may lead to leakage of the liquid crystal. Especially, with the development of market and customers, a narrow frame display becomes more and more desirable. When a width of the sealant is less than or equal to 0.4 cm, it is very difficult to control the material and process of the sealant, and thus liquid crystal is very easy to puncture the sealant. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of puncturing of a liquid crystal cell. In FIG. 1, 1 refers to liquid crystal; 2 refers to a glass plate of a liquid crystal cell; 3 refers to a sealant. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal is easy to puncture the sealant, which leads to leakage of the liquid crystal.